Mermish Men
by strange organized chaos
Summary: It's only natural if a mermish man wishes to run his hands through a rather frizzy head of hair. Jam and Hair ties included. Ron and Hermione Drabble


Her hair was a frizzy mess, tied loosely in a bun, as if she could care less.

"And Ronald, I'm not sure what you've written here but unless you've been taking mermish lessons without me, I don't think it's English."

It didn't engulf her forehead, like most girls hairstyles did. She held it simply, as was her nature, in a bun.

"Oh and this part right here, it's got some jam on it. I mean Honestly Ronald, try and keep the food in your_ mouth_."

She was scolding him, and by now it was like second nature for him to retaliate back with a rather dim response and nasty glare. But he was a bit occupied with the mess of frizz that lay content on top of her head. It was beginning to come lose from the bun Hermione had half-hazardly tied it in, and he had to fight the urge to free it all together.

"Ronald..."

She had just showered, he realized suddenly. That's why the top of her hair was a mess, but the bottom, it was wet and slick and frizz free. He looked at both parts and relished on their differences. So very much like Hermione, he thought idly, to bring to polar opposites in one neat package.

"Ronald..."

Maybe if he made a sudden grab for it Hermione wouldn't even notice. Yes, it would be so spontaneous that she would have no other choice than to accept the fact that her best friend found the sudden urge to run his hands through her hair. He grinned wryly at his thoughts, trying to concentrate on something other than her hair.

"Are you even listening to me Ron," she said it with such a force that he recoiled back in his chair.

"Of course I am 'Mione," she shout him a look that clearly stated 'yeah right Ronald'.

"Then what did I just say?" she demanded. He sighed, running a hand through his crimson locks (which weren't frizzy in the least and did not satisfy his needs at all). Racking his brain he blurted out the first things that came to mind and watched in amazement as Hermione's facial features changed from anger to complete inexplicable happiness.

Her laughter rang throughout the common room so suddenly that people had no other choice but to look and stare. Hermione didn't notice at all though, and continued laughing until tears sprung into her chocolate eyes.

"Bloody hell Hermione, are you all right."

Trying to regain control, she nodded, then looked up to face Ron and was sent again in a fit of giggles. She clutched her stomach desperately, and once she finally calmed down she beamed brightly at Ron.

"You said that you were...a..." she looked ready to burst into laughter again, but kept her composure," Me-mermish man with a strange spontaneous need to eat Jam." And with that statement she could do nothing but burst into laughter once again. Without another thought, Ron acted quickly, pulling the tie that was already half way down her back loose.

"All right," she said wiping a tear from her eye and coughing, "back to your paper."

He chuckled lightly as she failed to notice the missing tie from her hair. She eyed him suspiciously, and then returned to marking things on his paper.

But it didn't take long for her to notice as her loose curls began bouncing with each word she scribbled neatly on the parchment.

"My hair tie," she said, moving her hand down her hair, checking if had gotten tangled somewhere in the abyss that was her hair.

"Ron do you..." but she found him chuckling slightly, a mischievous grin on his face and she was completely dumbfounded.

"Where is my hair tie Ronald?"

"What hair tie 'Mione?" he replied cheekily, holding it up with a taunting air.

"Give that back Ronald!" she demanded, lunging for her tie. Ron was quick though, and he jumped rather suddenly from the couch.

"Sorry 'Mione, us Mermish men don't give hair ties away _quite that easily_. They're like Jam to us!"

She fought hard to keep the grin from emerging on her face.

"Besides," he continued, "you look prettier with your hair down."

He said it with such sincerity that Hermione could do nothing but blush a mumble something incomprehensible. Obviously he realized what he said and the tale-tell Weasley red graced his freckled face.

"Well all right then," she said rather softly, watching his clear blue eyes carefully, "I'll take your word for it."

He gave her a boyish grin, and chuckled softly, the red from his face still visible.

"Mermish men don't lie Hermione."

* * *

Sock- A short Hermione and Ron drabble. Something to get my mind out of this stupid school funk I'm in. I've decided rather spontaneously to be a better student and...Well...I started reviewing for my Exams. Now that I've started, it's becoming increasingly overwhelming and I'm using any excuse to get away from it.

I firmly believe that no matter how early I plan to prepare, I am will procrastinate.

It's in my blood...or some other part of my body that I should probably know by now, but like I said I procrastinate.

And Hell...who needs to know where exactly their Ulna is-just as long as it's not broken.

But I digress...Review if you please. Greatly appreciated.


End file.
